


Lover

by collaroff



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 卢克x洛兹，情人前提





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 帅哥美女doi天经地义，而我拉郎雷人罪该万死
> 
> 我写的好自闭

　　卢克坐在床上看杂志，突然传来敲门声。他起身打开门，洛兹扶着门框看着他。

　　“鞋脱了。”他直接伸手去抓她的高跟鞋，洛兹的身上全是血污。她看起来不是很好。洛兹总在这样的时候来。

　　她的鞋跟在外面印出一个小小的红色正方形。卢克皱了皱眉，把两只鞋拎在手里，把杂志塞给她。

　　“你搞得可真脏。”他从鞋架下面摸出硬纸壳子，总算把鞋放了上去。洛兹的丝袜也是破破烂烂的，她含糊地嗯了一声，卢克觉得她好像有点委屈。

　　“怎么了？”卢克并不想知道，不过他仍然问了。

　　“我先去洗澡。”洛兹把杂志又递回来。她上衣上的血迹已经凝固了，小腹那里还几个明显的子弹孔。她直接把它脱了，袒露出光滑的皮肤。紧接着她开始解胸罩的带子，还有短裤。

　　卢克看了一眼，她把外套径直丢进垃圾桶里，内衣放进了洗衣机。浴室的灯被打开，很快传来水流的哗哗声。

　　没有回答。他感到无趣。他又坐回了床上，继续翻阅那本杂志。杂志的内容一般，他打完第三个哈欠的时候洛兹出来了，洗衣机在响。

　　他无法忽视眼前雪白的胸部，微微下垂的乳房——他用手指抵住，洛兹向前爬上床沿。她什么都没穿，卢克用另一只手调高了室内的空调温度。洛兹整个人趴在他的双腿间。他本来平托的手掌被压在她的下巴下面。皮质的缝合线令洛兹发痒。

　　她把头向上抬了一点，仰视他。

　　“卢克。我想要。”

　　洛兹说的格外清晰，就像在背一段指令。

　　“噢。”不用说，她很性感。她的手臂只要压在男人的腿上就会让人起反应。卢克把手抽回来，打算去床头柜里拿安全套。洛兹没有给他机会，已经拉下了他的短裤。她的刘海垂到了他的大腿根部，阴茎碰到了她的右脸。她的手指很快握住了他，顺着血管向上拨弄。卢克完全勃起了，洛兹微微张开嘴把舌头伸了出来，重复了一遍手掌的路线。她过于主动，再舔舐了几下龟头后，她直接用嘴含住了它。

　　这使卢克吸了口气，洛兹没涂口红的嘴唇有些泛白，唾液从嘴角流了下来，她的左手在缓慢挤压他的阴囊。她的嘴很小，没被盖住的眼睛露出迷乱和迷茫。他不会强制她吞下一整根——他们都不会做让对方不快的事，但鬼使神差地，卢克把她的刘海拨向耳后，洛兹没有阻止他。

　　她的手和口都很卖力，并不代表她没有防备。卢克有意识地控制自己的喘息，他的手还按在她的脸上，想把她推开。

　　“没关系。”洛兹含含糊糊的说，她的牙齿因此轻轻地刮擦了一下。卢克的身体在颤抖，他把本来要问的话置于脑后，快感，痛感，体液变成了新的唇膏，洛兹没有起身的意思，她甚至灵巧地用舌头在冠状沟里划了一圈。

　　“洛兹！”卢克恼怒于她的不配合。他无法轻易退出贴合的口腔，洛兹逼他在嘴里射了精。随即她都吐了出来，落在床单，大腿，还有她的脖子上。她终于改变了跪坐的姿势，站起来。被卢克撇开的刘海下面是完全不同的半边脸。洛兹的左脸很妩媚，尽管他们做爱的时候她什么也不说，她的左眼也叫人发疯。

　　她的右眼被一块不规则的疤围住，像红色沙地里存留的一汪湖水，而沙地深浅不一高低不平，还有白色的斑纹和粉肉。这样对比很狰狞，洛兹平静地给他套上安全套，她的肤色因为情欲也开始泛红，她看起来比刚才放松了许多。

　　“为什么？”卢克的手指停留在沙地上，他有掀开它们的渴望，他的手套在上面摩挲。“你平常碰都不让我碰一下刘海，怎么了？”他难得因为杂乱的景象快乐，洛兹的眼睛忧郁又含蓄，同她的人相反懵懵懂懂，无论卢克怎么挑逗都泛出天真无措的劲头。

　　洛兹握住了他的手，她平常也是戴手套的，外面和里面的触感不一样。她的手指按在卢克的手腕上，牙齿咬在指尖的那一端。她红色的美甲抵在他的伤痕里，卢克和她朝相反的方向拉。他的红色手套上沾的是自己的精液，从她嘴里流出来的，还有淡淡的薄荷牙膏的味道。卢克飞速地褪掉了另一只手套，把她从床边拽过来。

　　“洛兹。我来帮你清洁口腔。”

　　他们做的这样公事公办。这不是他们真正的名字，没人会介意，他愉悦地用手指撬开了她的嘴，在她的舌头上跳踢踏舞。他们很少接吻，洛兹不喜欢他靠右边太近，和往常一样卢克先咬她的左耳朵，一些发丝也掉进他的嘴里，他收回手指把它们抠出来。

　　“洛兹。”

　　她真的很无趣，卢克哄骗女人的经验毫无作用，她和他做情人也不是因为微妙的好感。卢克从床头的暗格里掏出一块巧克力塞进她嘴里。甜言蜜语没有糖果好用，洛兹张开嘴的一刹那卢克袭击了她。他咬碎了她没含住的半块，把它们推进她嘴里。

　　甜味，腥味，薄荷清凉的辣味，他这才算真正的扫荡她的口腔。卢克的舌尖从她的牙齿上越过，洛兹有些惊恐地看到棕色眼睛里的自己。她的身体紧绷，不知道是否要摆脱这个姿势。

　　卢克趁机又把她拉的近一点，她改而趴在他身上。洛兹的手抓着他的肩膀，这上面也有伤痕，卢克生日的时候她替他数过，现在又忘了。

　　洛兹不知道这段关系谁付出的更多，他们永远在保持平衡，情欲的索求和给予，生理问题。她在某种程度上得到了放松，卢克就算看出什么也不会说。

　　她也不会。

　　巧克力被咽下去，卢克托起她的臀和腰部换了个姿势。他把她放在床上，洛兹的神色没有变，起伏的胸口和贴紧的身体暴露了她的欲求，她的眼中起了雾色，遮盖住本来的祖母绿。她像猫咪般缠住了卢克，猫发情能叫一整夜，洛兹只会诱惑他。

　　卢克顺应着她，他跟随着她的手指从乳房移动下去。洛兹的手并不细腻，但和卢克比还是差很多。

　　“等等。”他安抚性地亲了她暗红色的右眼皮，从她的身边离开。

　　“不要…”她轻声地央求，她的整个身子都在替她表达。卢克焦躁地把脱掉的T恤扔到了地上，从她开合的嘴唇里读她没说出的话。

　　不要离开，不要走。

　　“我脱个衣服。”他简短地解释了一下，洛兹眨眨眼。该死，卢克无法抗拒那个眼神，她对他怀有期待——她还怀有期待只是隐蔽起来。

　　杀手身上没有赘肉，硬邦邦的胸脯蹭得洛兹乳尖痛。她用手掌抵住，反而变成抚摸他的乳头。

　　“该轮到你的。”卢克以固定的频率进行深呼吸，没有T恤吸收汗水，它们前前后后地滴到洛兹的小腹上。卢克用手扫开它们，紧接着抚摸她的阴阜，洛兹的阴毛并不茂盛，和她的头发一样是黑的，微卷。洛兹的阴唇张开，露出阴道口。她自然羞耻，下意识要把双腿并拢，卢克的手臂卡在中间。他维持这个姿势按住她的阴蒂，洛兹本来贴合床面的身体向上一抖，卢克用指节摩擦着，阴唇随手指一起摆动。她又趴到他身上了，寻求更多的、更深的、更大面积的触碰。洛兹难以自抑地扭动身体，卢克把第一根手指塞入阴道口。内壁同外面一样热，黏黏糊糊地包裹着他，湿润阴道的体液流到了他的掌心，卢克抽插了两下，加入了第二根手指。

　　洛兹还在发抖，压在喉咙里的声音漏了出来。她小声嘟囔了什么，卢克猜是葡萄牙语。探索到一定程度后，卢克从甬道里收回手指。他很想抹平那些皱褶——他一旦有所表示，洛兹就咬他另一只手的手指。

　　“你刚刚说了什么？”

　　“卢克、卢克…”她的感情在此刻到达顶点，她的声音和词句在亲吻他的耳朵。真挚的情人洛兹，每一句都饱含真心，卢克戏谑地想。他用整个手掌包住外阴揉搓，直到洛兹的眼泪蹭到了他的脖子上，他唯一听懂她用西语说了一句骂人的话，继续抱住他扭动。

　　“卢克——”

　　他终于承认他是受到了影响，逃避般地把脸埋到她的乳房间。洛兹还在急剧地呼吸，她没能得到满足，低头咬卢克的发卡。洛兹身上是他的味道，实验体的沐浴液可以自行挑选，他知道他们的不一样。

　　润滑液放在枕头下，他拧开瓶盖把它挤到了她摊开的手掌上。卢克的指尖在她的掌心揉搓，水溶液拉出若隐若现的细丝，“帮帮我。”

　　他一边道歉一边抚摸她的身体，洛兹服了软，把润滑液涂在他的阴茎上。卢克的手指在她的阴毛上抹了一下，润滑液有点凉，洛兹咬了下嘴唇。卢克的声音被情欲摧残的更严重，说了好几句洛兹都没听清。

　　好热啊。

　　卢克调高了空调温度她看到了。好热啊。她想求更烫的身体上寻求疏解。她的手停在他的致命位置挑衅，肾，心脏，颈动脉，太阳穴，最后去摸他的头发。一点点心知肚明的杀意像撒娇一样取悦了他。

　　卢克笑了，引导着她张开腿，洛兹不想看他这样逗弄的表情，把脸别开。她用手挡住眼睛。

　　“你不愿看到我吗？”

　　她脸上的红晕迟迟没有退掉，卢克的的龟头卡在她的阴唇里，同时在舔她的嘴唇。他插入了一半，夺走她的惊叫声。洛兹迎合着他，等到他把阴茎完全没入，阴道壁也迎上来。出于兴奋她再度绷紧身体，她的胸口胀痛，自己动手去按摩。她的一只手还环在他脖子上，卢克抱住她的背部，把她压在床上，她的指缝挤压到乳头，下倾后强烈的冲击刺激到她的阴蒂，本来交合的舌头差点被咬到。

　　她的手被卢克的手替代，有一下没一下地揉搓着。卢克一开始很温和，慢条斯理地回应洛兹不匀的呼吸，他有意克制快感，避免两人都变得情迷意乱。

　　只是阴道里的异物感让她濒临失控的情绪急切地要寻找出口，洛兹把手指又抵在了卢克的阴囊上，用指腹小心地摩擦。他们现在都很敏感，卢克因此停了一下，又笑了。她湿漉漉地亲他的脸，迫使他闭上眼睛。卢克加快了抽插的速度，阴道一跳一跳地响应。洛兹极力忍耐自己的声音。

　　肉体的撞击声不可避免，压抑快感只会使其更甚，卢克粗暴的在她身上啃咬，不再需要温柔，洛兹的阴道在挤压和吸引他。

　　“过来一点。”他重新把她拉起来，洛兹的身体有了乏力的征兆，胸前泛起的红斑遮住了吻痕。她的脸红的要滴血，无意识地吐着气，靠近能够听到她小声的呻吟。旧姿势令卢克又深入了一点，不知道是汗水还是泪水顺着她的下颌往下流。他帮助她抹去，洛兹的乳房顶到了他。卢克深吸了一口气，这让他的撞击更有力。他明确地感受到阴茎外部的肌肉收缩，洛兹牢牢地贴在他的身上，肿胀的胸部也贴紧他的乳头。电流使她大脑放空，面部肌肉抽搐，用脚趾去勾卢克的背部。快感带来短暂的失神，她模模糊糊感到卢克在她体内射了，正在亲吻她发抖的脸。

　　“洛兹？”

　　她支支吾吾地应了，还在说一些不明不白的话。面前的阴影消失了一瞬，接着她被双手抱起，逐渐恢复神志。卢克拧开了浴室的门，窄小的沐浴间只有淋浴，她听到他不满地咋舌声。刚打开时水还是冷的，不少溅到她的腿上，她又往热源处缩了缩。

　　卢克松开支撑她腿的手臂，她赤脚踩在水里，他用这只手擦拭她的身体，精液润滑液或者其他体液，毛巾温柔地从她脸上擦过去，她的刘海还没放下来。洛兹从他的怀里站起来，卢克把毛巾递给她。

　　“我可以帮你洗头发，但这里不行。你得自己来。”他的手指在洛兹的阴毛上摩挲了一下，“除非你想再做一次。”

　　他不应当开这种玩笑，洛兹的耳朵还是红色的，卢克的手指伸进她的头发里。柔软的发丝很快在他手中起了泡泡，洛兹处理完其他的部位，无聊地盯着洗漱台上的镜子，里面只有个彩色的轮廓。

　　“好了。”卢克处理掉护发素，“你自己吹一下头发吧。”他打了个哈欠，时间大概挺晚了。

　　洛兹走到外面的隔间，里面又想起水声，她的贴身衣服不知道什么时候已经被放到了烘干机里，绿色的灯亮着等她拿。

　　她吹好头发，卢克刚好走出来。

　　“晚安。”

　　她恍惚地走到床边，卢克在上面放了折叠整齐的新床单和被罩。她把它们都换了，抱着往洗衣机那边走。

　　“明天吧。”卢克把它们团起来丢进脏衣篓里。洛兹不留在这里睡，她会穿戴整齐再回去。隔壁房间的距离不是吗？

　　她今天没有衣服——她蜷缩在被子里，正对着卢克棕色的眼睛。

　　“我…我今天失手杀了他。”

　　卢克伸手把她的刘海放下来，摸了一下她的脸。

　　“明天你可以穿我的实验体套装回去。”他想了想，说。


End file.
